


i pause i take a breath and bow

by Ironinkpen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, recycling an old fic because i'm hype for comic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironinkpen/pseuds/Ironinkpen
Summary: When the old healer came into the hospital room to talk to Asami, it didn’t come as a surprise. The patient on the bed was causing a bit of a… commotion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...and I let the chapter end
> 
> I wrote this back when Korra ended but I'm bringing it back because!! The comic!!!! I'm so excited!!!!
> 
> Title's from 3 Things by Jason Mraz
> 
> Hope you like this!!

When the old healer came into the hospital room to talk to Asami, it didn’t come as a surprise. The patient on the bed was causing a bit of a… commotion.

“As the Avatar insists on not getting the procedure done,” The healer said through gritted teeth, “She should do us all a kindness and stop with all the theatrics.”

Asami opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, her wife did. “Oh, I’m sorry,” Korra smiled a sickeningly sweet smile in the direction of the matron. Her forehead was slick with sweat and her dark skin looked pale, even against the white sheets of the hospital bed. “Were my contractions _bothering_ you?”

“Yes, in fact, they were.” The healer said in the exact same tone. “Given that you shouldn’t even be _having_ contractions at this point, because we could have dilated you an hour ago!”

“I told you, lady-” Korra began to sat up, despite the fact that- uh- no, bad idea. Asami pushed her back down as she struggled to yell in the matron’s face. “This birth’s not happening until Mako and Bolin get here!”

“And I told you that all you’re doing is causing yourself needless pain and an unnecessary amount of noise! And would you please stop moving? Tui and La, you’re in labor! Settle down!”

As this same exchange had been happening since Korra announced that she wouldn’t be giving birth until their friends were there, Asami didn’t even bother interfering. She picked up the book she had been reading for the past few hours and went back to it, ignoring the two women shouting at each other next to her. It was almost impressive. Neither of them seemed to feel the need to breathe.

There was a crash down the hall. A familiar wheezing interposed by heavy, frantic footfalls caught Asami’s attention. Bolin, face red and chest heaving, slid into the doorframe, crying, “Pleeeeease tell me the baby hasn’t been born yet.”

Neither Korra nor the matron noticed. Asami shot him a small smile. “You’re late.”

“I know, I know, Mako got a call while we were driving over and he was like ‘I have to take it, Bolin’ and I was like ‘uh, but, baby?’ and he was like ‘it is my heroic duty to stop this robbery’ so we took a pit stop and it took so _long_.” Bolin finally seemed to realize that there was no baby around, just two women yelling. “I’m guessing this means we didn’t miss anything?”

“Bolin, what were you thinking, running in a hospital?” Mako appeared, grabbing Bolin’s arm tightly. He looked ruffled. “You ran into a healer’s cart- I had to promise to pay for whatever you broke.”

Bolin winced at the grip on his bicep. “Aw, I’ll pay you back! But, hey, look! We made it in time!”

Mako turned away from his brother, smiled and nodded a greeting at Asami, and turned his inquisitive gaze to Korra and the old healer. Asami sighed. “They’ve been at it like this for the past fifteen minutes.”

“Korra…?” Mako called. Korra paused in the middle of telling the matron that she’d “rather meet Koh the Face Stealer than see you ever again” because “at least without a face I wouldn’t have to stare at your ugly one“ and looked to the door. Her face lit up.

“Mako, Bolin!” She laughed, her throat raw from yelling. “You’re here!”

“Yeah we are!” Bolin strolled in and tossed an arm around her shoulder. “And you’re still pregnant.”

“Told you I’d wait.”

Mako blanched. “She wait- of course she waited.” Asami shared a long-suffering look with him before nodding at the matron.

“Please dilate her. Now.”

The birth was a quick affair, given that it could have been done a while ago. Only Korra could decide when her baby was born. Asami was hit with fond, loving exasperation as she watched her wife banter with the healer through painful contractions. Only Korra.

Of course, Korra did not exactly share Asami’s fondness at the moment. She held Asami and Mako’s hands, gripping them with terrifying force. She grunted and groaned in pain, and managed to hiss in between attempts to break Asami’s bones, “You’re having the stupid baby next time.”

Feeling her fingers pop, Asami decided that it was best to agree.

The baby came into the world fists shaking and lungs screaming. The midwife ran a few checks and announced that she was a girl, and a very healthy one. She handed the swaddled baby to Asami with something like relief. As she left, Asami heard her grumbling, “Maybe now she’ll shut up.”

Asami turned her attention to her daughter, who was still sniffling unhappily. She had a skin-tone leaning towards her mother’s dark shade, chubby cheeks that stretched and flattened with every cry, little tufts of hair that fell flat against her forehead and- oh. Oh, she was beautiful.

Through her own tears, she could see her daughter open her eyes. They were a warm blue, like an ocean streaked in the colors of a sunset.

“You gonna let me see my kid,” Korra’s voice was tired and amused and so, so soft. “Or did I do all that hard work for nothing?”

Asami grinned and Bolin, who was a sobbing mess, shifted out of the way to let her pass. She sat on the edge of the bed and handed Korra their child, watched her look over her familiar features, look over the ones that weren’t so familiar, trace the outline of her nose with the pad of her fingers, and suddenly turn away. Her eyes glistened suspiciously as she said, “I guess we can keep her,” and they all shared a laugh.

Mako sat on the edge of the bed and smiled down at the baby, who was now more interested in examining her surroundings than crying. She blinked up at all of them, not yet understanding that they were her family, but she would soon. They knew she would.

“What’s her name?” He asked, hand on Korra’s shoulder.

Korra slumped against the touch. “Her name’s Kota.” She looked down at the baby. “How’s that sound, kiddo?”

Kota smacked her lips in response. Asami thought she might’ve been saying “hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
